


A Dangerous Game

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Stanford Era, Student Sam, biker Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s dormitory at Stanford hosts each year a contest taking place at a bikers bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Each year, the dormitory Sam lived in at Stanford University, hosted a year long contest taking place at a bikers bar some miles away. It was a nasty rag, filled with low life personalities. Students liked to go to prove themselves brave. The game had evolved along the years but it was basically always the same. A board was kept in the common hall of the dormitory, counting points for each goals achieved. Students entering the contest had to provide pictures or at least two witnesses for each goals.

Enter the bar - 10 points  
Speak with a biker - 10 points  
Offer a drink to a biker - 10 points  
Drink offered by a biker - 20 points  
Being involved in a bar fight - 20 points  
Play pool with a biker - 20 points  
Gain money at said pool - 30 points  
Climb on a motorcycle (with or without the owner’s permission) - 30 points  
Wear a biker’s leather jacket - 30 points  
Win a biker’s phone number - 30 points  
Make out with a biker - 50 points

Sam thought it was a dangerous game, as it results often with several students crossing the “being involved in a bar fight” goal and ended with visits to the ER. He often said his opinion out loud and judged the others for being this childish and dumb to enter such a contest willingly.

That’s why nobody expected Sam to win the contest, even less in a single night. It was the end of the finals. They were all exhausted and over-excited by hours and hours of hard studies culminating toward this very moment : they had nothing to do anymore but to wait for their results.

Sam followed the others to celebrate it and find himself in that bar. 10 unintentional points.

After a moment of laughter with his friends, watching some of them try to score some goals, a drink materialized in front of him. 20 more unintentional points.

Sam looked around to find who offered the drink. Catcalls and drunken cheers from his friends hid his gasp when a dirty blond man winked at him. Sam was pushed toward him and forced to go thank him. 10 more points.

At first, Sam didn’t like it. The man was surrounded by too many bikers, who seemed to worship him, to make him feel comfortable. Let’s not say safe. He thanked him for the drink anyway and they exchanged some words. He wanted to leave the bar before scoring the “bar fight” category but Lucifer, as his leather jacket was tagged, made a little tilt of the head and the other bikers went away, letting them alone.

The rest of the night was history.

In the next morning, Sam’s line on the contest board was updated for everybody to see.

Enter the bar - 10 points - ok  
Speak with a biker - 10 points - ok  
Offer a drink to a biker - 10 points - ok  
Drink offered by a biker - 20 points - ok  
Being involved in a bar fight - 20 points  
Play pool with a biker - 20 points  
Gain money at said pool - 30 points  
Climb on a motorcycle (with or without the owner’s permission) - 30 points - ok (Lucifer escorted Sam to his dormitory on his motorcycle pretty late that night)  
Wear a biker’s leather jacket - 30 points - ok (Lucifer lent his jacket and his helmet to Sam) (In another line, someone had written near a photo “Is that Meg’s jacket ? Haha you are crazy, kids. Even I would never dare to ask her for that. Respect, you’re not dead. Or are you ?”)  
Win a biker’s phone number - 30 points - ok (someone had written a phone number on the board with the side note “call me”).  
Make out with a biker - 50 points - ok

A new category had been added. It was written in the same handwriting than the phone number. Now the board included:

Have crazy night of sex with a biker - 100 points - ok (the students in the rooms next to Sam’s could testify, it was the truth).

Sam’s scored 290 points in one night and became a legend on the campus.


End file.
